Plus jamais seuls
by Mydaya
Summary: Couples variés: 1.SasuNaru 2.ShinoSaku 3.NéjiHina 4.ShikaIno 5.HanaKono 6.up ! Quand les ninjas se sentent seuls et décident de prendre en main leur vie sentimentale. Reviews pleaseuh !
1. SasuNaru

Chapitre Un :

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : euh... vous connaissez les séries du genre Dallas ou Amour, Gloire et Beauté ou Melrose Place ? Bah c'est pareil... ¬¬

**Couple** : Un par chapitre... J'afficherais les couples de ce chapitre-ci quand je publierais mon deuxième chapitre et pareil pour les autres chapitres. Bref, c'est pour mettre un peu de suspense même si parfois... bref -.-

**Disclaimers** : Je pense que si je dis qu'ils sont à moi, y'a l'auteur (Masashi Kishimoto, non ? _se souvient jamais_) qui va m'envoyer des lettres de menaces, donc bon... je vais quand même pas prendre de risque. Spoilers

* * *

Naruto était assis. Il était bien là, dans le noir, seulement éclairé par la lune qui passait à travers sa fenêtre. Non. Finalement, il serait mieux debout. Ses jambes tremblant fortement, il se releva avec peine. Il essaya de marcher mais dut se retenir avec son canapé, tant plus rien n'allait.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit vraiment compte qu'il faisait nuit.

— Ah. Déjà...

Cela devait bien faire deux ou trois heures qu'il était resté assis sur le sol à ne rien faire, à fixer le vide.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette action si soudaine ? Et pourquoi, lui-même n'arrivait pas à mettre ses idées aux claires dans sa tête ? S'asseyant péniblement, il se prit la tête dans ses mains et essaya de se remémorer sa journée.

* * *

Elle avait commencé comme d'habitude... lui et Sakura criant sur Kakashi qui arrivait en retard. Puis une mission tellement facile qu'elle n'avait duré que le matin, laissant ainsi l'après-midi de libre aux trois coéquipiers. Sasuke était reparti chez lui, Sakura le suivant en filature désespérée, laissant par la même occasion Naruto seul comme il l'avait été autrefois.

Il était rentré chez lui et puis... pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était ennuyé. Avant, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire, mais là... Il n'avait pas faim pour le moment, ce qui était un moment très rare dans sa vie ; donc il n'allait quand même pas manger à Ichikaru. Toutes les autres équipes effectuaient des missions alors il n'y aurait personne avec qui s'entraîner...

Et c'est alors... que quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à trouver cette personne devant sa porte.

Avec un grommellement, il lui demanda pourquoi cette personne se trouvait ici. Il rajouta même que la maison de cette dernière se trouvait un peu plus loin.

— Une _certaine_ fille m'attendait là-bas, répondit l'autre avec morne. Elle a envahi tous les endroits où j'ai l'habitude d'aller. Si je suis ici, c'est par nécessité, ok ?

— Arrête de l'envoyer paître, elle vaut plus que ça.

— Ca ne te va pas de prendre ton air aussi sérieux, Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

— Il y a que j'en ai marre ! A chaque fois c'est pareil ! Tout le monde va dans son coin pour être ensemble et moi, on me laisse tout seul dans mon coin ! Elle fait l'effort après tout ce temps de venir encore te voir alors te plains pas parce qu'elle ne te lâche pas !

— ... Tu pouvais venir avec nous, si tu voulais... du moment que tu ne te mets pas à crier...

— Pff ! Dégage, je n'ai même pas envie de t'aider.

Naruto referma la porte au nez de la personne.

Il s'installa sur son canapé, mais après diverses réflexions, il se dit qu'il préfèrerait s'ennuyer à deux que tout seul. Il se leva donc brusquement et courut ouvrir la porte. Mais bon, on ne l'avait pas attendu et l'autre était déjà reparti.

Soupirant, Naruto courut dans la rue et vit une personne brune de l'autre côté de la rue :

— Eh Sasuke ! Ramène-toi !

— Je ne suis pas ton chien, baka.

— Me traite pas de..., commença-t-il, puis il se calma et lança finalement : C'est toi qui vois, baka toi-même !

Marmonnant entre ses dents, il retourna chez lui. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, Sasuke, toujours l'air aussi nonchalant les mains dans les poches, bloqua la porte pour l'empêcher de se fermer complètement. Avec un regard noir, Naruto ouvrit la porte pour lui laisser la place d'entrer. A l'intérieur, ils s'assirent sur le canapé et comme avait pensé Naruto, c'était beaucoup mieux de s'ennuyer à deux que tout seul.

Les heures passèrent sans un bruit, sans un mouvement.

— Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à Sakura, demanda finalement Sasuke qui ne pouvait plus tenir à ne rien faire.

— Bah elle est mignonne et elle est gentille !

— Mignonne ?... Il y a mieux...

— ... Quoi ? T'as quelqu'un qui te plaît ?? Nan !!? Sasuke trouve une fille mignonne ?? Attends, je peux vérifier si les poules ont des dents, là ?

— Ferme-la, baka !

— Ahahaha !! Quand les filles de Konoha vont savoir ça, elles vont se battre pour savoir qui c'est et éliminer leur concurrente !! Ahahaha !!!!

— Je ne pense pas. Elles ne l'accepteraient pas.

— Il s'agit d'une kunoichi ?

— De quoi je me mêle...

— Elle est blonde ? Brune ? Rousse ? Quelle taille ?

— Tu m'énerves.

— Moi aussi je t'aime. Alors !! Vas-y balance !!!!

— Et toi ? Pourquoi tu aimes Sakura ? C'est pas parce que une personne est gentille et jolie qu'on est amoureux. Même toi, tu devrais savoir ça.

— Hein ?... hum... Je te le dis que si tu me promets de me dire qui c'est !!

— Pff... si tu veux.

— Cool !! Bah euh... Quand on est tous les trois en équipe, moi j'aime bien ! A chaque fois, je sens une étrange sensation dans mon ventre. Quand y'a un danger, j'ai une boule dans l'estomac. Donc je pense que c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que se soit à Sakura !

— Ce serait pareil si tu la considèrerais comme ta sœur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer, là ?

— Rien... rien.

— Et toi ? Et toi ? Tu as promis !! Alors ? C'est qui ?

— ...

— Je promets de ne pas le répéter !! Sinon, je crierais sur tous les toits que Sasuke a trouvé sa...

— Ok, ok... Rapproche-toi, je vais te le dire.

Naruto, grand sourire aux lèvres, approcha son oreille de la bouche de Sasuke tendit que celui-ci formait un cône avec sa main près de ses lèvres. Sasuke posa une main sur l'épaule du blond pour prendre appui et ouvrit la bouche.

Naruto sursauta en sentant une langue chaude et humide se poser à côté de son oreille, près de sa joue. Il se rendit alors compte que la main posée sur lui était plus destinée à le maintenir près du brun plutôt qu'à s'appuyer. Naruto resta figé, silencieux, tandis que Sasuke forma un petit chemin le long de la joue, tournant la tête jusqu'à être en face de Naruto. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Tout d'un coup, Naruto embrassa du vide. La porte de sa maison ouverte se balançait encore sous l'effet d'un petit vent. Naruto était à nouveau seul chez lui. Pas un bruit de course ne se faisait entendre. Un ninja savait rester silencieux.

* * *

Et voilà, il était resté là comme un con tout seul chez lui, la porte faisant entrer un courant d'air bien glacé. Naruto passa une main sur ses yeux et sans vraiment y faire attention, sa main se mit à suivre le parcours qu'avait suivi la langue du brun. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il jura tout haut et reprit ses esprits.

Inspirant profondément, il sortit dehors malgré le fait qu'il faisait froid et qu'il était déjà gelé jusqu'aux os. Il réfléchit. Mais à tel point qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans ses réflexions. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir autant pour un problème qui prenait autant la tête !

— Baka Sasuke !!!

Il se mit à courir comme si on le poursuivait. Il courut à peu près toute la nuit dans les rues de Konoha, ne faisait même pas attention aux autres passants, ni au chemin qu'il prenait. Bien entendu, il tournait en rond mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube se montraient, il souffla un instant, ne faisant que marcher, se tenant au mur tant il était fatigué. De larges cernes dessinaient artistiquement le contour de ses yeux. Il remarqua même qu'il rentrait dans quelqu'un que lorsqu'il fut lui-même à terre, cherchant mentalement l'emplacement exact de ses pieds pendant un moment.

— Regarde où tu vas, baka.

Naruto releva brusquement la tête, provoquant un mal de crâne énorme qui lui valut quelques vertiges. D'une main se tenant la tête et de l'autre s'appuyant sur le mur, Naruto se releva pitoyablement de lui-même.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prends de faire poteau au milieu de la rue, Sasuke, se plaignit-il en localisant géographiquement son coéquipier.

— Je sortais de chez moi, baka.

— ... m'appelle pas comme ça, baragouina-t-il. Hein ? C'est chez toi, ici ?

— Bah oui.

— ... Pourquoi ?

— Tu changes vite de sujet, toi, marmonna le brun. Bah j'ai fait ça parce que j'en avais envie, réfléchis un peu.

— Et pourquoi t'es toujours méchant avec moi ?

— Parce que je déteste en un sens.

— Parle pas trop compliqué, s'il te plaît, je suis fatigué. C'est pas possible d'aimer et de haïr quelqu'un en même temps.

— Bah... rétorqua le brun en haussant les épaules comme si les généralités ne l'intéressaient pas.

— Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est de me prendre la tête pour ça ! Moi aussi je te hais de tout mon cœur ! A chaque fois, tu te crois le plus fort ! A chaque fois que je veux montrer que je suis toujours le plus fort, t'es toujours là pour prendre ma place ! Avec ton air « cool » qui m'agace, y'a toutes les filles qui te courent après et ça m'énerve ! Mais maintenant que tu m'as... que tu... que tu m'as...

— Embrassé ? proposa Sasuke, ayant pitié du blond qui avait honte de le dire lui-même.

— ... ouais... Et bah, tu sais pourquoi ça me travaille autant ? Parce qu'au fond de moi, ça m'a pas déplu et que quand t'es parti, ça m'a fait vide. Voilà pourquoi ça m'énerve parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment je peux faire pour aimer ça alors que... je te déteste !

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ne t'attends pas à une déclaration. C'est juste que tu n'aimes pas Sakura, tu m'aimes, moi, ce n'est pas compliqué, baka.

— Alors... tu veux dire que si..., commença le bond en s'approchant du brun. Si je t'embrasse moi aussi, je vais aimer ça et ça va me faire une illumination ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

— Est-ce que je vais..., continua le blond en étant à dix centimètres du brun. Je vais avoir cette délicieuse sensation qui est un peu semblable à celle que j'ai quand je trouve le goût des ramens parfait ?

— ...

— Est-ce qu'après..., fit-il en baissant un peu les yeux et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Après, je vais regretter de l'avoir fait ?

— ...

— Ou est-ce que..., murmura-t-il ses lèvres à un millimètre de celle de Sasuke. Je vais en vouloir plus...

Ca y est, leurs lèvres se joignirent d'abord timidement, prêtes à s'enfuir à chaque bruit suspect, puis comme si leur survie dépendait de leur adhérence à l'autre. Naruto passa ses mains dans le dos du brun tandis que celui-ci se perdait dans les cheveux dorés. Un nouveau matin découvrit deux jeunes âmes qui s'étaient trouvées.

Ils se séparèrent. Pas vraiment à regret... car ils se détestaient. Mais avec une pointe de perversité peut-être.

Mais soudain, leurs tympans durent supporter l'impensable, car il y avait quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu...

* * *

**Mydaya** : -.- Bon oki, je racle les fins de tiroirs dans ma mignonitude mais bon, puisque ça avait plu, Amour kawaii, je me suis dit que les gens ils aimaient ça... Bon je peux me taire puisque ça sort de mon esprit donc en fait moi aussi j'aime ça ;) Donc j'espère que ça vous a plu, que le prochain chapitre qui viendra... _zieutage vers les autres fics juste commencées par un chapitre_... vous plaira tout autant. J'adore tous ceux qui me lisent et j'adore encore plus ceux qui review !!!! Merci beaucoup !!


	2. ShinoSaku

Chapitre Deux :

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Vous croyiez connaître ma mièvrerie... Niark Niark Niark !! Et bien vous n'avez encore rien vu ¬¬

**Couple** : SasuNaru (Tiens mais quelle surprise !! -.-) et d'autres...

**Disclaimers** : Suite à la parution du chapitre précédent, je n'ai reçu aucune lettre de menace, donc j'ose continuer cette fic... Bon j'irais peut-être pas jusqu'à affirmer que les persos sont à moi... Spoilers, mais pas dans ce chapitre, et oui, ça m'arrive, j'en suis la première étonnée, d'ailleurs !! o.O

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Heera : Alpha, quel honneur !! Tu sais, si ton petit frère t'embête, tu le !! _censure_ !! , non ? Et puis sinon, deuxième solution : tu lui fourgues un doujin yaoi pour qu'il te laisse pioncer, na ! Il faut toujours avoir quelqu'un avec qui causer sur msn parce que c'est vrai que c'est pas joyeux quand on regarde son écran dans le blanc des yeux pendant... allez, disons une heure ou deux, lol ! Merci du compliment sur cette fic, je suis touchée !! Et oui, elle est belle la vie surtout quand on a des petits bishos à portée de main et qu'on peut leur faire faire ce qu'on veut !! lool ! Mes fonds de tiroirs ont encore de la ressource (hélas ou non) et donc voici le second chapitre. Mais bon c'est hetero ce coup-là...

Onarluca (ou artemis ?) : Merci de t'être donnée la peine de reviewer encore une fois mon travail, ça me fait vachement plaisir. Pourquoi ne te mettrais-tu pas à écrire, toi aussi, hein ? C'est-y pas une bonne idée que j'ai ? lol, tu fais ce que tu veux, bien sûr, mais le contrôllage et le martyrisage de bishos, ça te tente pas ? Non ? bon oki ! Merci encore d'avoir reviewé !

Recif : Toi, tu as compris qu'il faut me laisser des reviews. Aaah au moins quelqu'un qui lit ma petite vie de fin de page... Parfois je me demandais si ça servait à quelque chose et bien si, merci de tes éclaircissements, lol. Voui moi aussi j'aime bien les couples love/hate alors j'aime le retranscrire dans leurs propos, dans leurs paroles. Enfin bref, toi non plus tu ne veux pas écrire des fics ?? Comme je l'ai dit à Onarluca, c'est vraiment géant de pouvoir contrôler des petits bishos qui font TOUT (j'ai bien dit tout !!) ce qu'on veut !!! Elle est pas belle la vie ?? lol ! Mais c'est vrai que l'auteur devrait lire tout ce qu'on fait sur lui (enfin sur ses persos, je veux dire) Ca le ferait peut-être changé d'avis sur la fin qu'il voudrait mettre et il ferait peut-être du yaoi !! Sinon il faut bien que j'arrête mes chapitres à ces moments aussi cruciaux, bah oui, c'est obligé quand t'es auteur, tu sens comme un devoir au fond de ton cœur qui te dis : « arrête ce chapitre ici, fais-les tous souffrir » lool, moi j'écoute mes devoirs.

Koyomi-san : Kikooo Ko !! Toi aussi tu as aimé ce passage-là ? Moi aussi !! Il me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps. J'aurais pu le faire avec n'importe quel couple, mais je voulais le mettre alors j'ai décidé de mettre à profit cette fic pour assouvir mon désir de mettre des passages comme celui-là ! Ne t'en fais, je bave aussi !! Tu sous-entendais peut-être que tu voulais un lemon dans le deuxième chapitre... Désolée de te décevoir... et puis la suite va plus être hetero... _court se cacher_ Mais c'est pas ma faute, je case tout le monde et je vais pas faire que du yaoi ou du yuri... quoique... nan, je garde mon idée première, gomen !

FFelinna (tiens, je viens de remarquer que t'as 2 « n » dans ton pseudo... dslée de m'être trompée les dernières fois ¬¬) : Coucou sœur loupiote !! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vue... Dommage que tu aies accès à internet aussi peu de temps é.è Enfin bref, j'aime que tu aimes !! J'aime faire plaisir aux lecteurs !! Et z'aimeuh aussi me faire câliner (vient de découvrir grâce à word que ce mot avec un accent circonflexe) !! _ronronne_ Merci du compliment mais toi aussi tu écrits bien !! Et SasuNaru Powaaaa !!!!

* * *

Non ! Pourquoi... ?

La personne regardait la scène avec effroi.

Pourquoi se rapprochaient-ils ? Non ! Pourquoi, Naruto, fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi, Sasuke, te laisses-tu faire ?

L'intruse à cette scène remonta les mains à ses lèvres pour essayer de cacher son cri d'effroi. Mais il contenait toute sa situation misérable, toute son horreur, toute sa faiblesse, tout son univers qui s'effondrait..., qu'il franchit non seulement ses lèvres, mais aussi ses doigts tremblants d'incertitude. Ce cri désespéré brisa l'instant magique qui se déroulait alors sous ses yeux. Elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Non, elle n'aurait pas dû voir... _cela_.

Les deux fautifs se tournèrent vers elle, l'un avec mépris, l'autre avec peur. Tous deux se rejoignaient un peu dans la pitié. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la regardent ainsi !

Elle se détourna et prit un chemin à l'opposé. Elle courut à travers toute la ville... un peu comme avait fait Naruto, mais là, elle voulait carrément sortir du village et se perdre dans les bois. Oui, elle voulait s'en aller.

Elle avait toujours su que... Sasuke était quelqu'un de solitaire et de spécial. Mais elle ne savait pas à ce point. Pour elle, il n'y avait une guerre qu'entre elle et Ino, jamais Naruto n'était entré dans leur cercle ! Comment Sasuke pouvait-il préférer Naruto à elle ? Pourquoi ?! Elle... d'accord elle n'était pas jolie... et peut-être qu'elle n'avait aucun charme... et qu'elle...

Elle s'arrêta contre un arbre et posa son front brûlant contre l'écorce rigide. Elle pleura énormément. Elle se sentait seule... si seule.

— Ho, Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Qui... ?

Elle se retourna brusquement en position de combat. Shino leva les mains au ciel, montrant qu'il n'était pas là pour chercher querelle. Sakura se calma en inspirant profondément et s'essuya le visage sali par ses larmes. Shino lui tendit un mouchoir.

— Ah... euh merci, fit-elle, indécise en le prenant. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?

— Je t'ai posé en premier la question.

— Ah... hum... je... rien.

— Vraiment ?

— Ce ne sont pas les affaires de quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans mon équipe !

— Je m'entraîne avec Hinata et Kiba sous l'ordre de Kurenai. Nous peaufinons notre technique de camouflage et d'espionnage.

— Hu ?

— Tu m'avais posé une question, j'y réponds.

— Oh... merci.

Un silence s'installa. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle tenait encore le mouchoir de Shino dans ses mains. Elle lui rendit avec un petit sourire. Shino le reprit toujours sans un mot. Sakura baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, ses idées tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

— Je..., murmura-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'à Shino. J'étais amoureuse de Sasuke depuis... si longtemps. Je l'étais vraiment, malgré sa distance qu'il posait avec tout le monde, malgré toutes les filles lui courant après. Je m'étais toujours dit qu'il y avait toujours... un espoir. Mais maintenant... maintenant...

— Il a trouvé quelqu'un ? s'exclama-t-il, vraiment étonné.

— ... oui... Et je ne peux pas gagner contre cette personne-là, recommença-t-elle à pleurnicher. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi j'ai réellement perdu Sasuke, mais je le sens... au fond de moi. Même Ino devra s'y résoudre... Mais maintenant je me sens si... vide. Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher... plus rien...

— ...

— ... plus rien... plus rien...

— Tu as toujours ton équipe. Même si le cœur de Sasuke est pris, il sera toujours là, lui ainsi que Naruto, pour le travail d'équipe. Si tu as quoi que se soit, ils seront toujours là et tu le sais. Et puis, tu pourrais redevenir amie avec Ino, non ? Elle aussi va être désespérée comme toi, il vaut mieux affronter ces choses-là à plusieurs pour se remonter le moral.

— Elle... n'est pas encore au courant... et je ne pense pas qu'elle accepterait...

— Tu l'as bien accepté, toi. Pourquoi pas elle ? Vous étiez amies avant ? Tu devrais comprendre. Et puis Sasuke n'est pas le seul garçon de Konoha, Sakura. Vous en trouverez d'autres qui seront le meilleur parti pour vous. Et ce n'est pas en pleurant que tu vas en trouver. Retrouve ton sourire, tu es plus jolie comme ça.

— Hu ?

Sakura redressa la tête, les yeux encore humide et pleins d'innocence. Shino avait le visage a moitié caché soit par son large manteau gris, soit par ses lunettes, et donc Sakura ne put rien voir quant à son expression. De ses mains, elle enleva toute trace de pleurs dans ses yeux et adressa un large sourire à Shino.

— Merci beaucoup, Shino. J'irais parler à Ino quand elle aura du temps.

— ...

— Ca me fait bizarre. Je t'ai toujours connu silencieux. Et puis tu te caches toujours derrière tes lunettes noires et ton manteau gris... Tu es associable... comme... Sasuke...

Elle perdit son sourire et fondit encore une fois en larme. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré autant.

C'était donc ça cette douleur lorsque l'on perdait à jamais celui qu'on aimait ? Une boule restait dans la gorge et le visage se congestionnait en un réflexe malheureux. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de pleurer ! Ce n'était pas en pleurant comme un bébé que tout allait s'arranger. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Elle était une kunoichi et la formation d'un ninja apprenait clairement qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser ses sentiments envahir l'esprit, surtout durant une mission. Mais là... à ce moment-là... Sakura aurait bien envoyer ce foutu règlement au loin.

— Pardon, sanglota-t-elle. Pardon, Shino. Il ne faut pas que je pleure, tu as raison ! Sinon je n'aurais jamais fini...

Elle sentit alors un bras passer autour de ses épaules et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le manteau de Shino, sa tête contre son épaule. Son autre main restait nonchalamment dans sa poche, offrant une porte de sortie à la jeune fille.

— Il faut pleurer le passé pour que celui-ci ne te rattrape pas. Et ainsi, lorsqu'il sera enterré, tu pourras vivre comme tout le monde. Tu es mignonne, quoi qu'on en dise : tu trouveras facilement quelqu'un qui voudra te protéger.

— ... Shino...

— Oui ?

— Je... non, rien. Merci... de tes paroles : elles me réchauffent le cœur. Mais même si ce que tu me dis est vrai, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais : j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu avec le sentiment d'amour envers Sasuke. Ce sera vraiment dur pour moi de l'oublier, sans offenser celui qui pourrait m'aimer.

Elle crispa ses doigts sur le manteau de Shino et détendit les traits de son visage. Le ninja s'en étonna et rougit dessous son manteau, réalisant que Sakura se laissait aller dans ses bras.

— Moi..., commença le mystérieux ninja. Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas... de te laisser le temps pour oublier Sasuke.

Sakura ne leva pas la tête. Shino garda son visage bien droit, fixant un point devant lui. Au bout d'un moment, on entendit la voix de Kiba à travers toute la forêt sommant à Shino d'arrêter de se cacher car il en avait marre de chercher. Sakura et Shino se séparèrent, n'osant pas se regarder en face.

— Quand auras-tu fini, demanda timidement Sakura.

— Dans une heure. Je pourrais te retrouver à Ichikaru.

— Oui, pourquoi pas. A tout à l'heure.

Sakura se rapprocha, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et donna un chaste baiser sur la joue du ninja aux insectes. Avec un sourire, elle fit un petit signe d'au revoir à Shino et partit en courant. Shino suivit sa course jusqu'à ce qu'un rire canin vienne perturbé son petit nuage rosé.

— Ahaha, qui l'aurait cru ? plaisanta Kiba, suivi de Hinata, rouge comme une pivoine. Le grand et l'impassible Shino qui s'est trouvé une petite amie, comme c'est mignon !!!

— Ferme-la, Kiba.

— Dé... désolés de déranger, ajouta Hinata, touchant le bout de ses doigts, son éternel tic.

— Mais il ne faut pas être désolés, Hinata, rétorqua Kiba. Plus on le taquine, plus il va se sentir chevaleresque et il va à tout prix vouloir protéger son honneur et celui de sa dulcinée !! Rhahaha !! Vraiment, je ne m'y attendais pas, coco !

— Toi, répliqua du tac au tac Shino. Tu ferais mieux de savoir ce que Hinata a essayé de te dire depuis le début de la journée, imbécile.

— Quoi ?

* * *

**Mydaya** : Voilà, et un chapitre de plus, un ! Mais pourquoi j'ai fait une suite, moi... J'aime mieux mon premier chapitre... Mais j'ai envie de caser tous les ninjas du village !! MWHAHAHA !! Bref... et puis je voulais le couple Shino/Sakura !! Je l'aimeuh, ce couple. Et finalement, plus je me relis, plus je l'aime bien ce chapitre, sauf deux ou trois passages un peu trop sucrés peut-être à mon goût... Tant pis, donnez-moi votre avis, siouplé ! La suite sera un peu plus hetero mais toujours avec un fond de yaoi (on ne se refait pas) Rewiews


	3. NéjiHina

Chapitre Trois :

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : _sors son violon_ Préparez des bougies, faut une petite ambiance tamisée et puis vous saurez à quoi ressemble mon esprit quand il est dans ces périodes-là 

**Couple** : SasuNaru, ShinoSaku, et d'autres...

**Disclaimers** : Bien alors je peux enfin dire que les persos sont à moi ! _un couteau passe à 2 millimètres de Myda_ Euh... j'ai rien dit, je maintiens ma position : personne n'est à moi... Tous à l'auteur de Naruto...

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Artemis : Donc je t'appellerais « Artemis » ! Merci du compliment pour cette fic, j'espère à chaque fois ne pas décevoir les revieweur aussi assidus que toi é.è

Heera : Ouais ! Vive les fonds de tiroirs ! Mais bon. Il est vrai que j'essaye de faire une transition de chapitre en chapitre par un suspense qui fais bien chier les lecteurs loool ! Surtout que celui-là, personne ne l'a vu venir... C'est peutêtre pour ça que les gens vont me détester T-T Enfin marchi beaucoup pour ta review !

Linkin dite baka : Lool ton pseudo ! Pour le couple ShinoSaku, c'est à cause d'une fic que j'ai lu sur eux et voilà, j'ai été convertie... Bref, c'est pas totalement ma faute lol ! Donc voilà la suiteuh !

Recif : Voui, il est vrai que les auteurs aiment qu'on leur explique pourquoi les gens aiment ou n'aiment pas, mais nous comprenons également les personnes qui n'arrivent pas à exprimer leurs pensées (ce qui m'arrive parfois, je dois l'admettre) Mais c'est super sympa de me décrire tout ça ! Bon sinon, c'est vrai que Shino parle beaucoup... J'essayais d'en mettre le moins possible, mais pour terminer un peu leur histoire en un seul chapitre et puis tout en consolant Sakura, je me doute que j'ai fait quelques petites boulettes... Oulah faut que je me remette en main ! Mais je ne t'en veux absolument pas et je ne le prends pas mal ! C'était super constructif et ça me permet d'évoluer, donc merci beaucoup ! J'ai vu que tu avais des fics à ton actif... je vais voir ça de ce pas !

Ffelinna : Tiens, toi t'aime bien aussi ce couple _serre fort dans ses bras_ Oui, Sakura a pas mal de défaut, mais elle va bien avec Shino, lool ! Et ne meure pas ! Je veux que tu restes avec nous et que tu continues à lire ma fic parce que ça me fait vachement plaisir !

Tanita.gnd : Ohlalala... _va se faire frapper_ Hum... Alors déjà, commençons par les choses qui plaisent ! Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment sur mon SasuNaru, il est vrai que, depuis le temps que j'écris sur eux, j'ai l'impression de me sentir bien avec eux. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression et les reviews sont là pour me faire changer d'avis à la moindre critique lool ! Bon sinon... Alors ce ne sera pas du KibaHina, désolée... v.v Et puis, j'ai voulu faire du ShikaTema (que j'aime aussi) mais voilà... cela changeait tout mon plan et je n'arrivais pas à caser certaines personnes... Bref ce couple n'est pas au programme, et je suis vraiment désolée ! J'essayerais de faire un ShikaTema autre part é.è ou en sous-entendu ici... Rha je suis vraiment désolée, mais merci pour ton commentaire !

Yunapix : Merci pour tes deux reviews et des compliments qui vont avec ! Ah aurais-je convertie une autre au ShinoSaku ? J'essaye de faire ce couple quand je le peux et ça grâce à un autre auteur qui m'a, lui aussi, converti. Malheureusement je ne me souviens plus du titre de al fic, quelle tête en l'air è.é Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

Cassandra : Moui, il aligne plus de deux mots... Arfça fait vraiment trop ooc T-T Enfin merci de ta review plaisante ! Et puis bonne année un peu en retard...

Sedna : Moi faire un KibaHina ? Peutêtre n'aurais-je pas du mettre tous ces espoirs. Et bah en fait non, je ne vais pas faire ce couple, dslée... Et comment ça je suis désespérante ? Je suis tout à fait (enfin presque) saine d'esprit ! Eh puis la voilà la suiteuh d'abord !

Shikappeps : Ah le 2ème t'a moins plu ? C'est possible ça, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur ce couple, je ne suis pas totalement à l'aise. Mais je ne baisserais pas les bras et je m'améliorerais autour que je pourrais ! _motivée pour plaire aux revieweurs_ Donc merci beaucoup de ton commentaireça m'a fait plaisir !

* * *

— Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, Hinata ?

Kiba paraissait étonné. Pourquoi tant de manière pour lui dire une nouvelle ? Il lui jeta un regard, l'encourageant à continuer, sous-entendant qu'il ne mordait pas et qu'il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré.

Shino parut s'impatienter :

— Il devait le savoir un jour ou l'autre et il valait mieux le lui dire avant « le jour ».

— Ou... oui..., marmonna Hinata, baissant la tête, puis elle inspira et sortit tout de go : jevaismemarieravecnéjicarmesparentsontdécidésqueceseraitlemeilleurplanpournotreclan.

— Hein ? répondit intelligemment Kiba.

Hinata piqua un fard monumental. Shino passa un bras sur ses épaules pour lui donner du courage, mais elle n'arriva pas articuler les quelques syllabes qui sortirent de sa bouche. Sous ses lunettes noires et son manteau gris, Shino eut une expression protectrice et décida finalement de traduire pour Kiba :

— Elle se mariera dans une semaine avec Néji pour rassembler les deux maisons. Ses parents en ont convenus ainsi et tu es cordialement invité.

— Quoi ! explosa Kiba. « Notre » Hinata se marie ? Mais elle a à peine notre âge ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Et puis avec Néji ? Ca va pas la tête ! Ils sont presque du même sang, c'est... c'est...

— On ne te demande pas ton avis, mais d'être là, coupa Shino.

— Sil te plaît, Kiba, ajouta Hinata. Ca me ferait vraiment très plaisir que tu y assistes ! Il y aura beaucoup de grandes personnes car il s'agit du prestigieux clan Hyuuga et mes parents m'ont autorisé à inviter quelques amis ! Je... la fête ne serait plus la même si tu n'étais pas là !

* * *

Mais pourquoi s'était-il ramené ? Il n'aimait pas les fêtes pompeuses, il n'aimait pas le clan Hyuuga et surtout il n'aimait pas Néji ! Mais bon, il y avait ses amis, un banquet et de la musique. Et surtout, Hinata avait insisté...

Il s'enfila discrètement un verre d'alcool. Peutêtre tiendrait-il le coup avec ça...

Il était sorti avec Hinata, mais ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis assez longtemps. Leurs caractères ne s'associaient pas ou plutôt si, mais pas de cette façon-là. Ils tenaient tous deux à l'autre comme un frère et sa sœur, mais rien de plus et peutêtre était-ce mieux ainsi. Il se souvint de leurs nuits passées ensemble à juste se regarder dans les yeux ou à s'embrasser. Il avait aimé caresser sa joue. Combien de fois l'avait-il consolée alors qu'elle rentrait d'un entraînement intensif avec sa famille ?

Elle était belle. Elle souriait avec son petit sourire timide à tout le monde, même à ceux qui lui en avait fait baver pour qu'elle atteigne un niveau respectable en tant que ninja.

Kiba s'ennuyait. Il remarqua rapidement que Néji avait pris le dernier des Uchiha à part. Avec un sourire carnassier, Kiba envoya Akamaru pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sasuke.

— Il y a que tu es dans le demeure des Hyuuga, mais toi et Naruto semblaient avoir oublié !

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je fais ce que je veux : je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne.

— Toute la famille Hyuuga possède le Byakugan, Sasuke. La plupart ont vu ce que vous avez fait, imbécile ! Et puis quand vous vous êtes criés dessus mutuellement aussi ! Si vous vous haïssez, il ne faut pas être ensemble !

— De quoi je me mêle ?

— Je me mêle de ce qui se passe chez moi. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais chez vous.

Ce fut à peu près tout ce qui aurait pu être intéressant et Kiba ne comprit pas vraiment tout. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Sasuke et Naruto avait encore foutu leur merde. Et sans lui ! Ce qui était impardonnable, alors qu'il voulait s'amuser.

Il jeta un regard à Shino qui restait impassible dans un coin de la salle. Il alla le voir.

— Bah alors, Shino ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Ta Sakura t'attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu la laisses languir exprès et que tu fais mine de l'ignorer pour qu'elle s'attache encore plus à toi ?

— ...

— Rho petit cachotier, va ! Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça ! Quand les copains vont l'apprendre...

— Bonsoir Kiba.

Kiba sourit stupidement devant Sakura qui sortait des toilettes. Dans son kimono de soirée et ses cheveux rattachés en un petit chignon, elle resplendissait. Ses yeux verts contrastaient délicieusement avec sa peau blanche. Shino dit au revoir à son coéquipier et les deux tourtereaux allèrent autre part, plantant Kiba.

Et voilà ! Il était encore tout seul ! Et il s'ennuyait encore plus.

Au prochain verre d'alcool, il se promit de partir. Mais avant, il voulait dire ses « félicitations » à la mariée. Il la chercha du regard. Il la trouva, mais décida de ne pas la déranger tant qu'elle échangeait des politesses avec des personnes hautement placées. Kiba connaissait ce que signifiait le devoir et le père d'Hinata avait dû lui en rabâcher les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne sourde.

Enfin, il trouva une ouverture où elle fut seule un instant au milieu de couples de danseurs. Il s'avança lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Néji tout d'un coup au côté de l'« heureuse » mariée. Il lui dit quelque chose. Hinata sourit chaleureusement, presque même avec bonheur. Elle semblait vraiment bien à côté de ce gars. Le Hyuuga présenta sa main et Hinata la prit avec hésitation. Puis les jeunes mariés dansèrent un peu, se souriant mutuellement.

Hinata avait laissé ses cheveux lâches, mais des fils de perles blanches pendaient au milieu de sa chevelure bleutée. Un peu de maquillage mettait en relief la finesse de ses traits et son kimono semblait être taillé pour sa beauté. Néji était pas mal non plus dans son kimono cérémoniel. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais virevoltaient alors qu'il tournait dans le rythme de la danse.

Kiba les fixa jusqu'à ce que la chanson s'arrête. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il eut un sourire canin et alla se servir un verre. Il partirait juste après ; pas besoin de déranger. Tant pis si Hinata l'ignorait. Peutêtre était-ce mieux ainsi. Néji semblait finalement quelqu'un de bien. Mais s'il voyait qu'il lui faisait du mal, Kiba se jura de venir défier personnellement le Hyuuga devant tout le clan.

— Kiba !

— Ah, bonsoir Hinata... Félicitations...

— Euh... merci. Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là, tu sais ?

— Ouais... De rien.

Un silence un peu gêné se succéda. Pour combler un peu le vide oppressant, la jeune mariée se servit un petit verre juste pour dire de faire quelque chose. Elle ne but même pas ce qu'elle avait en main, se contentant de regarder le liquide voguer entre ses mains.

— Né... Néji est très gentil avec moi, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Il fait... il fait très attention à moi. Et... il écoute toujours ce que j'ai à dire. Ca... ça me fait un peu bizarre...

— Du moment que tu es heureuse, sourit Kiba.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit qu'il allait partir. Mais avant, avec tous ses verres d'alcool, une envie pressante le tenailla et se résolut à faire un détour par les toilettes. Il se soulagea là-bas et tout d'un coup Shikamaru entra en trombe et parut mortifié de trouver Kiba dans cet endroit.

— Salut Shika !

— Hum..., répondit le brun en regardant à droite et à gauche. Salut.

Il se mordit les lèvres et fit mine d'être le gars qui ne se reprochait rien. Kiba baissa les yeux et vit une petite bosse se former en dessous du ventre. Kiba voulut le taquiner en lui demandant quelle fille lui avait fait cet effet, mais Shikamaru se précipita dans une cabine, sans demander son reste. Bon, puisque tout le monde se foutait qu'il soit là, Kiba préféra rentrer chez lui.

— Bonne chance avec ta main ! lança-t-il un peu trop gaiement en s'en allant.

Oulah il ne voyait plus très clair. Bon, combien de verres avait-il ingurgité ? Bof tant pis. Akamaru le ramènerait chez lui.

* * *

**Mydaya** : Euh... Je vais me faire tuer... -.- J'ai un peu traîné parce qu'on m'a proposé des couples différents de ce que j'avais prévu, mais finalement, ce n'était pas possible dans tous mes casages de couples, donc j'ai décidé de les laisser tels quels. M'enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et comme d'habitude, je vous demande humblement des reviews, pleaseuh ! 


	4. ShikaIno

**Chapitre Quatre : Tout envoyer en l'air**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Ce chapitre est à la fois mielleux et coquin XD Bref, j'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais j'attends de voir.

**Couple** : SasuNaru, ShinoSaku, NejiHina et d'autres...

**Disclaimers** : Bon je crois que je les ai semé ! _voit soudain des hommes en costumes noirs avec des lunettes noires_ Eh bah nan... -.- Bon, alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Onarluca : Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié une fois de plus ! J'appréhende le jour où tu me diras que c'est nul... Mais pour l'instant, tout à l'air d'aller, ouf ! lool !

Karasu 999 : Ah, c'est positif de voir que mon suspense persiste envers et malgré tout _s'essuie le front et toute la sueur autour du siège_ Donc pour toutes tes questions, je suis en regret de te dire que je me dois de ne pas te répondre, voilà... Mais tu auras la réponse à une de tes questions dans ce chapitre.

Tenshi : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ce que Naruto et Sasuke ont fait ? Rhoo... rien de bien méchant looooool XD En tout cas, je ne me permettrais pas de le transcrire exactement dans cette fic, lool !

Hdonela : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Alors Ino, justement entre en scène, ne t'en fais pas. (je case tout le monde, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire là-dedans !) Bah pour Sakura, fallait bien que je lui fasse un chapitre également. Pas de discrimination ! Normalement c'est pour tous !

Cassandra : Rhoo, arrête avec tes compliments, je ne sais plus où me mettre, moi à force :p En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Tant mieux si tu aimes bien ces couples ! Et voilà la suite ! (et comme d'habitude à la bourre -.-)

Kaoru la belle : Merci pour ta review ! Et donc voilà la suite.

Keikoku : Sasuke et Naruto ? Sans se disputer ? Mais c'est dans leur nature, c'est pas ma faute ! Et puis leur situation est loin d'être ambiguë quand même... Enfin bref... toi, tu n'as pas eu à trop attendre...

Pour les autres reviews, d'une part, je voudrais m'excuser car je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos si gentilles appréciations. Mais je voulais vous dire un grand merci, car avec tout ça, j'ai pu améliorer deux ou trois trucs qui vous titillaient. Donc encore une fois, merci, parce que ça m'a fait très plaisir.

**Note** : Le rating posé était surtout pour ce chapitre où le langage peut paraître cru...

* * *

Saleté de Kiba. Il ne pouvait pas se taire parfois ? Si on ne tenait pas l'alcool, il ne fallait pas en boire, merdeuh !

Shikamaru, dans un ensemble moyennement classe, avait passé la soirée dans son coin, surtout prêt du buffet. Il n'avait pas dansé, parce que ça lui prenait la tête. Il savait les bases, bien sûr, mais rien que le fait de se lever.

Déjà la soirée avait assez mal commencée lorsqu'il avait surpris Ino coller Sasuke. Bon okay, celui-ci semblait plus que gêné par la blonde, semblant vouloir s'éclipser pour X ou Y raisons. Ensuite Naruto avait aidé Sasuke à sortir des griffes de Ino. Il se passait quelque chose et Shika ne savait pas quoi. Tant pis, ça l'avait soûlé de se prendre la tête pour les histoires des autres.

Seulement, Ino s'était rabattu sur lui et avait commencé à parler de Sasuke. Il commençait à avoir un mal de crâne énorme. Elle s'était bien préparée pour ce soir avec une longue robe violette, tenue par la ficelle qui encerclait son cou. Cette couleur lui allait bien. Elle s'était postée devant lui, debout, et faisait les 100 pas.

— Ouais, c'est bon ! finit-il par s'exclamer. Je crois le connaître par cœur, maintenant !

— Hein ?

— J'en ai marre que tu me parles « du plus beau gosse de la terre ». C'est un bon ninja et je le respecte comme tel, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'apprécie certaines choses de sa part.

— De quel droit oses-tu le juger ? s'entêta la blonde.

— Ecoute, Ino, ça ne sert à rien de rester scotché à lui. Tu vois bien qu'il fait quasiment tout pour rester seul avec Naruto, alors va pas les embêter en t'immisçant comme ça.

— Quoi ? Naruto !

— Ne te prends pas la tête. Il n'est pas pour toi, point. A cause de lui, il t'arrive de devenir acariâtre. Tiens, comme les vieilles. Je le dis et je le répète, Sasuke n'est pas pour toi. Et même s'il voulait bien rester avec toi, il t'étoufferait. Tu le connais comme moi et à part être mignon, qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui ? Il est mystérieux ? Bah, tout le monde peut m'être, y'a pas à en faire un drame.

— Tu n'as aucun romantisme, Shikamaru, soupira Ino.

— Cette vie avec lui d'indiffère totalement au plus profond de toi, mais tu n'arrives pas à t'en défaire. Laisse tout ça derrière toi parce que tout ça ne te ressemble pas. Tous ces rêves dont tu parles ne sont pas vraiment les tiens.

Ino avait froncé les sourcils, prêt à le baffer, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il la contrariait. Puis Kiba était passé et avec un sourire ivre, avait poussé la blonde sur le brun, tout en faisant un clin tout ce qu'il y avait d'aléatoire. Le maître-chien était parti ensuite après avoir balancé avec plus ou moins de sobriété :

— Allez, Shika ! Tu peux te la faire !

Abruti, va ! Effectivement, Shika avait rattrapé Ino comme il pouvait et ses mains s'étaient malencontreusement baladées. Et voilà, il sentait une chaleur plus que suspecte en dessous de son nombril. Saleté de chien ! Shika poussa presque brusquement Ino sur le côté, avant de se précipiter aux toilettes.

Il y trouva encore une fois Kiba qui allait sortir. Mais il était partout ? Il lui dit quelque chose, mais le brun essaya de l'ignorer, regardant un peu partout pour voir si personne n'avait remarqué son trouble. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était chez les détenteurs du Byakugan. Evidemment, Kiba, avec son œil mal placé, en fit la remarque.

Shika entra dans une cabine et essaya de se soulager rapidement. Mais alors il entendit la porte principale s'ouvrir avec fracas et la douce voix de sa coéquipière beugler :

— Shikamaru ! Je sais que t'es là ! Sors d'ici pour qu'on s'explique !

— ...

— Shika ?

— Ino, c'est les toilettes des hommes. Tu peux bien attendre dehors deux petites secondes, non ?

— Non, tu en profiterais pour fuir.

Ce n'était pas faux...

Et alors sous ses yeux ébahis, il vit sa propre porte de cabine s'ouvrir, laissant place à une blonde un peu décoiffée. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires évitant le coup de poing contre le « pervers » qu'il était.

— Bon, il faut qu'on parle, fit-elle un peu plus sérieusement.

— Ici ?

— Ne repoussons pas à demain, c'est important. J'ai l'impression que ça te gêne que je parle de Sasuke. Et puis avec tout ton discours tout à l'heure, plus la manœuvre moyennement subtile de Kiba, je me pose quelques questions.

— Ino, je suis fatigué de parler et ce n'est pas mon truc de parler de ça dans les toilettes, tu m'excuseras.

— Non, tu m'expliques maintenant.

— Okay, okay, on ne va pas y passer trois heures, sortit Shikamaru avec son tact avec habituel avec les femmes. Sasuke ne t'ira jamais. Je suis bien mieux. Déjà parce que nos familles se connaissent bien et puis nous deux, on se parle depuis qu'on sait aligner deux insultes. Je pense, en gros, être capable de t'apporter un quelconque bonheur, s'il existe pour les ninjas.

Ca y est, ça l'avait épuisé. Il abaissa la lunette des WC et s'y assis, appuyant son menton sur sa paume, le bras lui-même posé sur son genou.

— Je veux bien essayer, alors.

— Hein ? fit intelligemment le brun.

— Prouve-moi que je serais bien mieux avec toi qu'avec Sasuke.

Shika réfléchit un moment, puis finalement, ouvrit les bras. Ino ferma la porte derrière eux et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, se blottissant contre lui. Après un petit moment délicat, ils s'embrassèrent. L'endroit n'était pas tellement approprié, mais pour le moment, aucun des deux n'avaient en tête le lieu où il se situait, profitant simplement de cet instant unique pour se connaître l'un l'autre, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils sortaient de la cabine, le rouge aux joues et tous les deux très décoiffés. Sans faire exprès, ils bousculèrent quelqu'un.

— Oh pardon, Mlle Hanadi, fit poliment Shika avant de s'éclipser rapidement avec sa belle dans la nuit noire.

La Hyuuga les suivit des yeux un instant. Puis elle alla voir son cousin, attirant son attention.

— Quoi ? fit Néji.

— Tes amis sont vraiment malpolis, déclara-t-elle en soupirant. Déjà avec Sasuke Uchiha et son... ami... De plus, il me semblait que tu faisais l'éloge de Shikamaru Nara pour son QI, mais si tel avait été le cas, il aurait mieux fallu qu'il fricotte en dehors de la maison.

— Tu n'as pas tout regardé quand même ? intervint sa sœur, horrifiée.

— C'était... très instructif, sourit la plus jeune avant de s'en aller, évitant les réprimandes du nouveau couple.

* * *

**Mydaya** : Quatrième chapitre terminé ! Je ne sais plus si je l'ai dit, mais tant pis je me répéterais encore et encore (une vraie mamie XD)

_racontage de vie ON _Vous connaissez le groupe Kyo (vous n'aimez ou vous n'aimez pas, je m'en fiche) et bah moi au début, je n'aimais pas parce que c'était trop connu (argument que certains peuvent donner) mais voilà je me suis trouvé avec l'album dans les mains et chaque chanson m'a donné une idée de chapitre. D'ailleurs le plan de ma fic suis les 11 chansons de l'album « Le chemin » (il me semble) Et donc il n'y aura que 11 chapitres avec 11 couples. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas faire un recueil de songfic parce que lorsque j'ai eu mes idées, je n'écoutais qu'à moitié les chansons et à la fin, ça ne ressemblait que très moyennement à l'album XD _racontage de vie OFF_

Mais sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je sais quelqu'un ne voulait pas ce couple-là, le ShikaIno, mais avec ce que j'avais par la suite, je ne pouvais pas mettre du ShikaTema (bien que j'aime ce couple. Donc dites-moi vos petites impressions !


	5. HanaKono

**Chapitre Cinq** **: Chaque seconde**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Ce chapitre est surtout mignon, dédié à des personnages qu'on ne voit pas si souvent que ça (voir pas du tout)

**Couple** : SasuNaru, ShinoSaku, NejiHina, ShikaIno et d'autres...

**Disclaimers** : Bon je crois que je les ai semé ! _voit_ _soudain des hommes en costumes noirs avec des lunettes noires_ Eh bah nan... -.- Bon, alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

* * *

Merci à **Onarluca**, **Inunobaka** et **o-Inuka-o** !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lois** : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu ! C'était la première que j'écrivais sur le couple ShikaIno, alors je me demandais si j'allais décevoir les fans !

**Elenthya** : Tu n'avais jamais vu le couple ShinoSaku ? Pourtant il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui a écrit sur ce coupe ! Je ne me souviens plus qui sait, mais ça m'avait beaucoup marqué et j'avais commencé à les aimer ensemble, lol. Sinon, les chapitres correspondent aux chansons dans l'ordre. (normalement j'ai rajouté les titres) Bon, je sais, parfois, on ne voit pas le rapport (mais moi si, c'est ça qui compte, non ? lol) Et oui, Kiba n'est jamais clair ;p En tout cas, merci pour ta longue review !

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Après le mariage de sa sœur, Hanabi subissait de plus en plus les entraînements de son père. Elle aimait bien s'entraîner, elle aimait bien se surpasser !

Passant de l'eau sur son visage, elle se rafraîchit avec délice. D'un mouvement du poignet, elle enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, qui s'épanouirent sur ses épaules.

Elle allait bientôt avoir l'âge de passer le premier examen de l'école ninja de Konoha. Ce n'était pas une épreuve très importante – vu comment son père la faisait travailler – mais l'excitation l'avait déjà gagnée.

Cependant quelque chose la gênait. La maison Hyuuga était une des plus grandes puissances de Konoha, mais ses fondements semblaient dépassés. La preuve : Les anciens avaient commencé à faire changer leurs traditions puisque Hinata et Néji s'étaient mariés. Il n'y avait pas eu d'aménagements notables pour l'instant, mais qui sait ? Peut-être que le futur sera brillant !

Hanabi soupira et se changea pour sortir. Elle indiqua à des serviteurs car ils devaient être capables de la joindre dans un court laps de temps. Tel était le règlement chez les Hyuugas.

Sa famille était la plus prestigieuse, mais elle était souvent méprisée car elle était méprisante. Il faudrait changer ça ! Et puis enfermer les gosses et les obliger à devenir de monstrueux ninjas n'étaient sûrement pas une bonne méthode. Ca devait être ça l'erreur de sa famille ! Hanabi releva fièrement la tête : elle permettrait aux Hyuugas d'être les meilleurs dans tous les domaines !

Elle se fit bousculer par quelqu'un.

— Aïe ! s'exclama le garçon. Pardon !

— Non, c'est moi, répondit automatiquement Hanabi, puis elle fronça les sourcils. On ne s'est pas déjà vus ?

— Ah ! sembla se réjouir l'autre. Je sais que j'étais célèbre auprès des jeunes filles, mais je ne savais pas à ce point ! Retiens bien ce nom : je suis Konohamaru ! Je deviendrais Hokage quand je serais plus grand, quand Naruto ne pourra plus se bouger !

— Naruto... Uzumaki ?

— Ouaip ! C'est mon mentor !

Hanabi s'en souvenait bien. Naruto avait assisté au mariage de sa sœur, avec Sasuke. Enfin... assister... Il avait occupé les coins obscurs de l'immense domaine des Hyuugas avec le dernier des Uchihas. Grâce à lui, elle avait appris certaines choses.

— Il est là-bas ! s'exclama soudain une voix d'adulte.

Konohamaru fit la grimace, se remit rapidement sur pied, puis après un clin d'œil à Hanabi, courut dans la direction opposée de son professeur qui ne semblait pas content du tout.

Hanabi repris son chemin.

----

Hanabi s'ennuyait en classe. Elle avait déjà vu tout ça ! A quoi ça servait de lui expliquer à nouveau ce qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans ? Elle aimait bien être une kunoichi mais il lui manquait quelque chose, et c'était frustrant de ne pas savoir.

Quelqu'un lui toucha la jambe. Elle baissa la tête et vit le large sourire de celui qui l'avait bousculé quelques jours plus tôt. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Konohamaru. Hanabi avait appris par les serviteurs des Hyuugas qu'il était le petit-fils de l'Hokage actuel.

Konohamaru, donc, lui fit signe de se taire, puis indiqua la porte de sortie du doigt. Ils voulaient sécher la classe ? Iruka ne l'avait pas encore repéré. En plus, Konohamaru n'était pas seul : il avait emmené avec lui deux de ses camarades inséparables. Etre ici ou ailleurs, pourquoi pas, si Iruka ne remarquait rien. Son père ne lui en voudrait pas s'il elle expliquait calmement que Konohamaru allait lui apprendre quelque chose de nouveau – contrairement à ces cours ennuyeux.

Hanabi hocha la tête et se glissa de sa chaise pour atteindre le sol. Sa voisine fit les gros yeux, mais ne dit rien. Un ami de Konohamaru ouvrit légèrement la porte de la salle de classe et les quatre se faufilèrent par là sans se faire voir.

Une fois dehors, ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent avant qu'une retentissante retentisse :

— KONOHAMARU ! REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT EN CLASSE !

Les quatre délinquants accélèrent le rythme. Hanabi allait tourner à droite, mais Konohamaru la retint par le bras :

— Pas par là, c'est une impasse ! Suis-nous, on connaît le chemin par cœur !

— Et on va où comme ça ?

— On essaye d'échapper aux professeurs ! Ca nous entraîne pour devenir des anbus !

Mmh... Des anbus... Hanabi voulait occuper cette fonction quand elle serait en âge.

— Séparation ! ordonna le brun.

Les deux autres se séparèrent d'eux et Konohamaru et Hanabi se cachèrent dans un placard à balais.

La course avait accéléré le rythme cardiaque de la brune. C'était ça, être libre ? Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient et l'excitation était aussi importante ? C'était beaucoup mieux que les cours. Et beaucoup mieux que l'entraînement Hyuuga ! On courrait comme si on allait se faire tuer et on profitait des moments de répits comme si c'était les derniers.

Des pas pressés passèrent devant leur placard mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Les deux enfants pouffèrent de rire, soulagés. Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

— Oups, laisse échapper Konohamaru.

Kakashi arbora un large sourire dont il avait l'habitude :

— Vous ne devriez pas être en classe, par hasard ?

Il fallait profiter de sa jeunesse, non ?

_A suivre... _

* * *

**Mydaya** : Bon j'ai été un peu lente à pondre ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu ! Merci de me reviewer n.n 


	6. Comment te dire

**Chapitre Six : Comment te dire**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Ce chapitre est surtout mignon, dédié à des personnages qu'on ne voit pas si souvent que ça (voir pas du tout)

**Couple** : SasuNaru, ShinoSaku, NejiHina, ShikaIno et d'autres...

**Disclaimers** : Bon je crois que je les ai semé ! _voit__ soudain des hommes en costumes noirs avec des lunettes noires_ Eh bah nan... -.- Bon, alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ! Donc merci à **MissKeina**, **Momokoj**, **Onarluca**, **Keikoku13**, **Thealie**, **Kiba31** et **Mymy-chan** à qui j'ai répondu directement.

Et aussi à :

**AlBI** : Bah, je suis désolée d'être aussi lente et ce n'est pas un manque de respect de ma part, mais c'est soit parce que je n'ai pas d'inspiration, soit parce que j'ai eu mon bac. Enfin je suis contente que tu aimes bien, quand même !

* * *

— Ah, merci Kakashi de me les avoir ramenés !

Hanabi et Konohamaru avaient la tête baissée dans le bureau d'Itachi, après les cours. Kakashi les avait ramenés chez le professeur brun, toujours son sourire au lèvre – si on arrivait à apercevoir les plis sous son masque. Kakashi tapota la tête des deux jeunes :

— Ne sois pas si durs avec eux. Disons qu'ils ont quand même réussi à esquiver un pion. Ca vaut une bonne note, non ?

— Kakashi-sensei... Laissez-moi faire mon travail.

Kakashi leva les mains en signe de défaite, mais hésita à s'en aller. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais n'arrivait pas à sortir un son de sa bouche.

Iruka qui avait commencé à fouiller dans ses papiers pour prévenir les parents des deux coupables, releva finalement la tête. Il aperçut l'attitude étrange de son collègue :

— Vous désirez autre chose ? demanda-t-il poliment.

— Rien de particulier. Juste informer tout le monde qu'une amie anbu m'a sorti qu'elle voulait devenir ma femme.

Oulah, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de sortir ça comme ça ? Iruka haussa les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant visiblement si son ami avait toute sa tête. Il tritura la feuille qu'il avait dans ses mains, pensif. Les deux plus jeunes avaient relevé la tête, totalement intéressés par la vie tumultueuse et amoureuse d'un professeur. Ah c'est gosses !

Une anbu lui avait bien demandé ça, mais il avait refusé net. Alors pourquoi le ressortir comme ça ? Peut-être parce que la cause de son refus se trouvait devant lui, tiens... Il toussota pour essayer de retrouver une certaine contenance, se demandant intérieurement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir sortir comme excuse !

Iruka parla avant lui :

— Euh... oui ? Je suis... très content pour vous... Mes félicitations, alors.

— Quoi ? Vous n'êtes même pas jaloux ? plaisanta Kakashi. Mince, alors. Bon, maintenant, je vais devoir trouver autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Iruka secoua la tête et les élèves gloussèrent, avant que le professeur ne leur ordonne de se taire. Tandis que Kakashi sortait enfin du bureau, prêt à se pendre, Konohamaru ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques taquines à Iruka, mais le regard d'Hanabi resta sur le professeur qui était parti, grâce à son Byakugan.

A défaut de se pendre, Kakashi se frappa juste la tête contre un mur du couloir. Comment lui dire qu'il était prisonnier d'Iruka, mais aussi prisonnier d'une timidité jusque là inexistante. Mince, il était un anbu auparavant, il avait du affronter des missions pire que celle-ci ! Mais Iruka était tellement... tellement... bref, les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche et il se mettait à plaisanter. En plus, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait avec Iruka-sensei, c'était ça, le pire... A la fin, le professeur balafré le prendrait complètement pour un fou – et il aurait bien raison, songea Kakashi.

Il croisa soudain Hinata et Néji.

— Où est Hanabi-sama ? demanda Néji au professeur.

— Ouah, c'est rapide..., s'étonna Kakashi.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Hinata. Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose ?

— Comment ça ? demanda l'ex-anbu, totalement perdu.

— Hinata a juste eu un mauvais pressentiment à propos de sa sœur, alors nous sommes venus là où elle aurait du être.

— Ce n'est rien de grave, apaisa Kakashi. Iruka va pouvoir vous expliquer dans son bureau là-bas. Elle y est également.

— Merci, Kakashi-sensei !

Kakashi les laissa partir et alla se prendre un café, réellement fatigué. Quelques minutes plus tard, Iruka le rejoignait pour boire.

— Dis-moi, Iruka..., commença Kakashi.

— Hm ?

— Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu sans cesse ? On a le même âge, non ? (enfin à peu près...) Et je suis un professeur, tout comme toi.

— L'habitude, sûrement, soupira l'autre après une gorgée du liquide chaud. Quoi ? Ca vous gêne ?

— Oui.

— Bon, je vais faire un effort. J'espère qu'après, vous... tu redeviendras normal.

— ?

— Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Tu agis... bizarrement ces derniers temps.

Alors là, Kakashi aurait bien aimé arrêté le temps, afin de profiter de ce qu'il s'était en train de se passer. Iruka était en train de s'intéresser à lui, personnellement. D'habitude, il posait des questions sur ses élèves, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura – s'il savait vraiment avec qui chacun était casé, il en ferait une syncope – mais cette fois-ci, son attention était entièrement sur lui.

Kakashi était un peu gêné. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir ce qui le tracassait, il n'arrivait pas à crever l'abcès. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui serrait la gorge tellement fort qu'aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Pourtant c'était une occasion inespérée de faire un pas – et pas dans n'importe quelle direction ! – pour faire avancer la chose : pas de gêneurs à l'horizon, et ils étaient tranquilles avec leurs cafés à la main.

Pourtant, les secondes s'égrenaient inexorablement et il n'avait encore rien répondu à Iruka. Ca devenait grave. Quand tout d'un coup, il eut presque une révélation. S'il ne pouvait pas parler, il pouvait toujours agir, non ?

Il sourit et se rapprocha de l'autre professeur qui fronça les sourcils. Il colla ses lèvres sur les siennes sans que l'autre ne réagisse puis se désincrusta avec la même expression, jeta son verre en plastique, puis s'en alla en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Iruka avait fait un arrêt sur image.

Au moins, ce moment durerait encore et encore, songea Kakashi, soulagé. Car il l'était réellement. Un poids semblait s'être dégagé de ses épaules alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Ils faisaient beau aujourd'hui, non ? Bon, il ignora les quelques gouttes qu'il fit dehors, mais peu importe. Il entendit ensuite une voix qui l'appelait prêt de la machine à café. Il sourit encore plus.

Temari, du Village du Sable, fronça les sourcils en le croisant,se demandant pourquoi il faisait une tête pareille. Ah, vraiment, ces ninjas de Konoha... Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez eux.

_A suivre... _

* * *

**Mydaya** : Pardon de ma lenteur infernale ! Mais j'ai fait un petit blocage sur le comment présenter la chose, dans ce chapitre, mais dès que j'ai commencé à l'écrire, il m'a fallu à peine une heure pour avoir toutes les idées nécessaires et pouvoir l'écrire ! n.n

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !


End file.
